To Find a Heart
by Passionate Angel229
Summary: Apparently, East High never followed the trend to 'Break Free,' - not even the two that started it. What happens when someone finally calls the group on it? Better than it sounds, plz read and review - Troypay
1. Hypocrites

So, I don't own anything to do with High School Musical - but, I do own the story line:)

* * *

The doors opened, her heels clicking along the hall. People moved. People scattered. So far, 'breaking free' wasn't the term for East High. It was more of a show for the outside world. 

Her eyes scanned the halls. The group, for all their preaching, never really differed from their personal space. Always huddled. Always together. She couldn't understand them. They could never go through with it all. 

"Hypocrites," she huffed, glaring at the group. They hadn't changed anything. People still held tight to their 'cliques.' Never were they one to differ – reach out of their comfort zone. She couldn't blame them really; they weren't brave enough. She could see the fear in their eyes. They weren't ready to take that step. They weren't ready to face the outside world.

"Hey Starry," Jason called, waving towards the blonde girl. Things had changed between them. He had offered a hand and she had grasped it for dear life. They both welcomed the new world. To them, East High was just the beginning. The world was what mattered.

"Hey Cross," she smirked, embracing the boy tightly. He was her rock – her confident. They were together in their change. The 'group' may be too scared, but the two of them were brave enough. 

"Welcome to senior year," he laughed, slinging an arm loosely around her shoulders. He knew of the glares he was receiving. His 'friends' didn't know – they would never understand. They were all too wrapped up in their 'perfect' little world to realise that nothing had really changed. 

"Jason!" Chad shouted, waving frantically over at the boy. His gaze dropped to the blonde beside his friend. He knew of their friendship. But, it didn't stop his curiosity. His eyes widened as the blonde flashed him a small before turning down the hall. It appears the 'Ice Queen' had melted somewhat. 

"Hey man, what's up?" he asked, drifting over to his group of friends. They all looked the same. Neither had changed throughout the past year. 

"So you and Sharpay huh?" Troy asked, his gaze piercing the boy before him. He knew he had no right. They hadn't talked...not since after the Lava Springs incident. They weren't friends – far from it. But, he had seen the spark in her eyes. He had felt the fire in her touch. He craved her.

"She's cool," he shrugged, raising an eyebrow at Troys' gaze. The boy was tense – not even Gabriella's touch could calm him. His blue eyes pierced straight through Jason. His gaze dropped as Troys' gaze burned brighter.

"She's the Ice Queen Jase," Gabriella stated, her brows furrowed towards the boy. She never thought of Troys' tense form, she concentrated on her friend. There was something different about him. Something had changed within the next year. 

"No she isn't," he quickly defended, his gaze flickering over towards the shy girl. Her confidence had grown once she had stolen Sharpays' part. He couldn't help the hate that rose within him when he looked at her. He had seen the hurt she had caused his friend. It was unbearable. "She's just trying to do what none of you seem to be doing..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Taylor asked, sliding into the middle of the group. She always allowed her mouth speak before her brain. She always stood up for her friends. Always.

"It's nothing...I'm sorry – Sharpay's my friend. If you can't handle that then maybe I should just walk away," he said, turning his back on his friends. They weren't ready. Just by their reactions, he could tell they weren't ready. 

"What's up with him?" Zeke asked, glancing at the group. Of course he had seen the change in the boy. Everyone had, and they all concluded one thing – Sharpay. Something had happened over the summer that led the two of them being closer than ever. 

"No idea," Chad sighed, staring after the boy. He hated change – he avoided it at all costs. Change was terrifying. The school was changing, despite his attempts to keep it the same. 

"I think...I think we should ease up on Sharpay – maybe Jasons right," Taylor suggested, glancing around her group of friends. She had seen the fire in the boys' eyes – she had never seen that before. He was passionate about Sharpay. He was emotional about her. Obviously, Sharpay affected more than she knew. 

"I agree with Tay," Zeke stated, smiling towards the girl. He had wanted Sharpay to be accepted into the group for quite some time. He believed there was something else to Sharpay. She wasn't all that she seemed. 

"Look whatever, I'm fine with it if Sharpay wants in...but, right now, we've gotta get to class," Troy said, abruptly stopping the topic of conversation. He couldn't stop the thrill he got after just mentioning Sharpays' name. It seemed she had gotten under his skin. A mere touch and he was enthralled.

"Oh shit, Darbus," Chad muttered, hanging his head as he was pulled along by his girlfriend. Another year of 'Queen Darbus' – musical theatre is number one! He couldn't believe his bad luck.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter, but, I just felt I couldn't right anymore for it...? Lol, review, review, review


	2. Not A Secret

It was different – time did change alot of things. No one expected her to set foot in a gym. She had somehow managed to receive a pass from the class ever since first grade. Somehow, she didn't have to do it. No one had questioned it. No one had objected. It was something that was just _done. _She wanted to change that. People needed to make a stand. People needed to know that their voice could be heard. East High students needed to learn that there were more sides to people rather than just what the first gland said. People change, just as time changes.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sharpay Evans – are you lost princess?" a voice taunted, alerting the girl to movement within the silent gym. Her gaze was questioning. Everyone knew of the 'breaking free' tradition, but, she hadn't seen it anywhere in the school. Presumably, she assumed that no one could be bothered.

"I'm not lost Amanda...I'm here for gym," she retorted, laughing slightly at the girls shocked expression. She couldn't understand why it was such a shock – yes, she loved to sing and dance, but, she needed something else in her life. Singing, dancing and acting were her passion – but, sports offered a different sort of release. Something that was slightly addictive.

"You don't take gym Sharpay," Kelsi observed, smirking slightly at the girl. They weren't close, well, not as close as Jason and Sharpay were – but, she knew one secret of Sharpays. It wasn't that hard to figure out if you used common sense. In the theatrical arts, it takes alot of energy and flexibility to improve in your craft – Sharpay took that to the next level. She had been taking several dance classes and a gymnastics class since primary school. Sharpay definitely had hidden talents.

"Yeah well, I decided to get that taken care of," she smiled, winking towards the girl. It was all the start of her plan. She was going to do what everyone else seemed too scared to do. She was going to 'break free.' She would show the school a different side to their 'ice queen.' Oh no, she wouldn't lose the attitude, that was her – but, she would show them that she wasn't all drama and singing.

"Take a seat Evans," Kelsi laughed, patting the wooden bench beside her. She admired Sharpay. Her dedication was not to be reckoned with and she made life interesting. She had spent some time with the blonde bomb-shell, thanks to the friendship Jason had struck up with her. It wasn't hard to like Sharpay. She was truthful to the extent of being hurtful and her sarcastic marks were easily brushed off.

"Don't mind if I do Nielson," Sharpay hummed, skipping over the girl. Flopping onto the hard seat, she eyed the rest of the class. Most of the cheerleading squad were in there, aswell as Gabriella and Taylor – their eyes were quite large and looking towards her. She knew she had struck a chord. Jason had told her what he had said at the beginning of school – his little slip up. Maybe, they were seeing what was happening – noticing that their little 'stunt' did nothing for the cliques within the school. It was no easier to talk to someone out of your clique than it was before.

"Alright ladies, Coach Moore is sick today so sadly, you'll have to come and share the class with the boys – I'll be taking both of you," Coach Bolton thundered, clapping his hands to get their attention. His gaze briefly swept over the class; eyes widening as he noticed Sharpay. Expertly, he could see the muscle definition within her body – he knew she did not take this class accidentally. He wondered how the rest would take her 'talents.'

"What are we doing today Coach?" Gabriella asked, coming to stand beside Troy. She had seen him immediately, gravitating towards her boyfriend. She was more comfortable around Jack Bolton than she was when she first met him – he still scared her though.

"Basketball Gabby," Zeke stated, looking at the girl queerly. She should have known – this was the 'coach' they were talking about. Plus, the only boys that were in the class all played basketball – it was like an extra practice.

"You're right Zeke, basketball, but...I guess we have to play alittle different because of the girls," Coach stated, eyeing the group slightly. He could see the sigh within his 'players' shoulders – they had wanted to practice. But, he couldn't just not teach the girls,' plus, there were a couple of players from the varsity girls team in the class – he knew that they would be enough of a challenge to the boys at the moment. It was the first day after all.

"Ah, can we practice cheer instead?" Amanda asked, looking towards the rest of the cheer squad. She had been named captain and she wanted to take the position seriously. They had championships and cheer nationals to win this year – just as the basketball team had their 'big' games.

"Sure Amanda, you girls go ahead," Coach nodded, smiling towards the girl. He knew that they needed the practice t0 the cheer squad was good, but, everyone needed practice. Just as his basketball team needed practice.

"Kinda makes you wish you were on the squad huh," Taylor mumbled, nudging Sharpay slightly. Gabriella had left her side to gravitate towards Troys – just as she had done many times before. It was something Taylor had to get used too. Time and popularity had changed her.

"Pretty much," Sharpay sighed, hanging her head. She shot a smile towards Taylor, shaking her head slightly. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she eyed the girl beside her. She was confident, and smart and fiercely loyal to her friends. She admired Taylor for that.

"So what do ya say Sharpay, ban together to kick the boys asses?" she grinned, rubbing her hands together eagerly. Glancing around the room, she could see Gabriella walking over – a pleasant grin on her face.

"I'm up for it if you are," Sharpay nodded, winking towards the girl. She could feel something changing within their world. They were striking up a frail friendship. It would take time, she knew that. Just as it took time for her and Jason. Everything took time and effort.

"Hey Tay...Sharpay," Gabriella waved, looking curiously at the blonde girl. She didn't know what to make of her. She was mean and spiteful, and continuously tried to break her and Troy up over the summer. But, she could see the positive affects she had on Jason. He was alot more out-spoken – he wasn't allowing himself to be pushed around anymore. Maybe Sharpay had changed.

"Gabriella," Sharpay nodded, eyeing the girl. She couldn't forgive so easily – it was one of her faults. Gabriella had taken away the one thing that made sense in her world – the theatre. She couldn't forgive the girl for that, atleast, not any time soon.

"Starry!! Over here!!" Jason called, waving his hands dramatically. He knew he was embarrassing her – he did it on purpose most of the time. But other times, well, it was just in his personality.

"I'm sorry, if you'll excuse me, Cross is calling," she mumbled, hiding her red cheeks. He was so embarrassing. But, he could make her laugh. He made her feel good – that's what she wanted in a friend. He was there for her when she needed it, and she was there for him. He was her best-friend.

* * *

"_You know Sharpay, life doesn't have to be all drama," he stated, coming to stand beside the girl. She was just outside by herself – while the others were all partying inside. He could see the loneliness the girl produced. She didn't have too. He had seen her being nice – the little kids at Lava Springs idolized her. Maybe he could help her to show that side to East High._

"_I never said it was Jason," she muttered, shooting a fleeting glare at the boy. He was one of them. He was a 'wildcat' through and through. He was a basket-ball jock through and through. They didn't talk – they didn't show the 'ice queen' their sympathy. _

"_Life is simple Sharpay, it's not about the glorious moments – it's about what makes up those moments," Jason said, smiling down at the girl. She really was beautiful, no one at East High could deny it. But, he didn't want her like that – he wasn't attracted to her in that way. He knew she needed a friend – he was there to offer a hand._

"_You don't know anything about me Cross," Sharpay retorted, stepping away from the boy. She didn't need him. She didn't need a friend. She had her brother. She had her family. The East High Wildcats were not what she wanted for friends._

"_I know that you're lonely. I can see it in your eyes – the way you look and, it's just in the way you talk aswell. To have friends is not to leave Ryan behind Sharpay, he'll always be remembered," he murmured, sliding an arm around the shivering girl. He knew it was a hard topic for her. He wasn't dead, no; he had left with Mrs. Evans. Everyone had heard of the Evans' divorce – it was in the papers and everything. The Evans' twins were about to be separated and he knew Sharpay was left with no one._

"_It's not about Ryan; he had made his decision to live with mother. You don't need to be my friend Jason, just go back to your wildcat party," she sighed, stepping out of the embrace. She didn't need it, it wasn't what she wanted. She could live in this world alone. Ryan was only a state away – he promised he'd be back. He now lived in New York and for some reason, she couldn't leave. _

"_Why didn't you go? You and Ryan...you were..." he trailed off, unsure of where to take the conversation. They weren't friends. They were far from it. But, for some reason, he wanted that from her. He had seen the way Zeke was with her, and he saw a glimpse of the girl the basket-baller had fallen for. He wanted that for a friend._

"_I couldn't leave...for some fucking reason I couldn't leave this place. Despite how much New York was in my dreams, I couldn't leave this place. Tell me Jason, why is this?" she asked sarcastically, turning away from the boy. She hated this place. Her dreams were shattered in this place. She couldn't understand why she couldn't leave. There was nothing keeping her here._

"_You couldn't leave things how they are. You and Troy used to be really close Sharpay, even inseparable at times. High School came and you drifted apart – you became the ice queen and he became the golden boy. Somewhere in your heart, you couldn't leave when you thought Troy hated you," he observed, shoving his hands in his pockets. This would be the first real conversation he had ever had with the girl. He didn't really talk...to anyone. He just silently observed. _

"_I don't care what Troy thinks of me anymore, he made it pretty clear tonight that he thought nothing of my opinion aswell," she shrugged nonchantly, glancing back at the boy. He had changed. She had seen him of course; he had been in all her classes since kindergarten. They had never spoken – never uttered a word to each other. She couldn't understand how he knew her so well._

"_I've seen you Sharpay; you care what other people think of you than what you even know," he stated, as if reminding the girl of her 'personality.' He knew she thought she was invincible. Opinions didn't matter unless she allowed them to matter. It was all a facade._

"_You don't even know me Jason, so stop trying to," she seethed, glaring up at the boy. It must be some kind of prank. Jason never talked. He was slow and he was quiet. He never talked._

"_Can't you see I'm trying to?! God Sharpay, why won't you just take my hand?!" he shouted, finally losing patience with the girl. She was so difficult sometimes. She wouldn't allow herself to accept an offered hand. Maybe Troy and Chad had been right. She would never change._

_Cautiously she looked at the boy. She could see the truth in his eyes. He wanted to be there for her. He wouldn't be going through so much trouble to just turn and walk away. It wasn't in him. Maybe she could give him a chance. Maybe she could change a few things. "Fine," she huffed, smiling shyly at the boy. She quickly wrapped his own hand in hers – pulling him back into the party. He wanted to be friends? Fine, but she didn't want to be a secret. _

So I thought I should give you guys an explaination for the Jason/Sharpay friendship thingy, hopefully that answers it lol remember to r&r!! thanks

* * *


	3. Not Friends

'_Hey Shar...'_

"Ryan?!" she screamed, falling gracefully onto the couch. The school day had ended and she had managed to change people's opinion of her. For better or for worse, she was in this until the end.

'_Yeah it's me sis, happy to hear from me?'_

"God Ry, you've got no idea how much I miss you!" she smiled, playfully pulling at a strand of her hair. Her brother always brightened her day. His silly attitude was a perfect contrast to her 'in-control' personality. They were opposite but so much alike.

'_I still don't understand why you didn't come home with me Shar...New York is amazing!'_

"You know I couldn't go Ryan...it just wasn't the time," she sighed, biting her lip gently. She knew he knew the real reason she had stayed – she couldn't leave things as they were. If she left, it would be as if she was giving up. Sharpay Evans never gave up.

'_You are coming though...right? Home isn't the same without my crazy-out-of-control sister around...'_

"It's not the same here either," she smiled sadly, eyeing the photo of the two of them. They were happy. It was just the two of them against the world. Of course, it still was...they were just in different places.

'_So, you still giving the wildcats hell?'_

"You know I'm just showing them that they actually haven't succeeded in what they started out. It's not my fault that they're a bunch of hypocrites," she huffed, pouting slightly through the phone. No one seemed to see it her way other than Jason. He knew she was right. He even noticed it on a couple of occasions.

'_I know, I know...I just hope you're being careful. I'm not there anymore Shar...I can't be there to shield the remarks. You're on your own lovely dove...'_

"I've got Jason Ry, he's been there," she spoke softly, smiling as she spotted a picture of the three of them. She had taken Jason to visit Ryan in New York for a week. They tore up the town – all three of them getting along brilliantly.

'_Jeez, why to make me feel unimportant dove...I just...I just want you to be safe Starry...'_

"You know I am Ry, I can look after myself," she sighed, rolling her eyes at her brother. He was over-protective at times. It was something she loved about him – but, it was rubbing off on Jason aswell. That boy could be just as protective as her brother. Maybe it was a good thing Ryan was in New York.

'_Alright alright, I get it sis, I'll stop...for now. But, how's everything in New Mexico? Still revolving around the 'perfect' lives of Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton?'_

"Pretty much bro, although, Jason nearly slipped up and just about called them hypocrites," she laughed, glancing out the window. She could see Troy practicing basketball in his back-yard. The boy still had a one-track mind. If he wasn't on the basketball court, he was with Gabriella. He didn't appear to notice anything else around him, although at times, she could feel his calculating gaze. It unnerved her slightly.

'_Yes well...Cross can be slow at times...its okay though – sooner or later they're gonna find out what has not been happening at the school. Just remember that Dawns' coming to stay with you and god knows that girl brings all sorts of trouble with her...'_

"Oh shit I forgot...East High will never be the same," she dramatically sighed, giggling slightly as she remembered her 'sister.' They were best-friends. They were complete opposites. But, they raised terror wherever they went.

'_I wish I could be there to watch East High try to stop you two...'_

"We're not that bad," she retorted, waving slightly as Troy looked up and waved. They had been neighbours since birth, but they weren't friends anymore. An occasional greeting but nothing more. Not since Lava Springs.

'_Shar, you guys are hell to deal with...you're too alike for your own good. You don't even have to talk to each other to know what you guys are thinking – it's unnatural. Seriously, East High won't know what hit it...'_

"We will behave ourselves to the best of our abilities. It'll be fine," she assured, walking out to her balcony. Her dad had it built for her, specifically so she could live out her fantasies. It was something every girl dreamed of.

'_That girl is the devil in-disguise Shar...you and she together are never good...'_

"Look, I've got to go...Jasons' coming over to watch movies and such," she grinned, thinking of her best-friend did that. He had somehow weaselled his way into her heart. It was never her choice. He had charmed her way into it.

'_I get it...ring me later? I wanna talk to Dawn aswell! Love you!'_

"Love you too big bro," she smiled softly, hanging up the phone. It was eerily quiet in the house. Her dad was never really home and the house was very big. It was how other's thought it to be...she did live a life of luxury. But, she didn't choose it – she was born into it.

* * *

_Unto every generation...there is a Chosen One... '_

Clear, green eyes narrow as the words repeat. She didn't need to hear it again. She had heard it enough. Replayed the words mindlessly. Felt the meaning within her blood. Throbbing, urging her forth.

_'She alone will stand against the vampires...'_

She strikes out. Skills encoded into her every gene. Branded against her soul. Generations before her - lend their memories. Their experiences. Their skill.

_'The demons... '_

Her family. Dangerous to the extent of protective. Each with their own skill. Protecting to the extent of killing. Saviours were they all. Protecting the innocent. Defeating evil. Letting the world revolve to another day. It was all the same. Unnatural.

_'And the forces of darkness...'_

She craved normality. A school without the hellmouth. A house without ten other girls. A home that wasn't littered with weaponry. A place that was new. A place where no one knew of her 'traits.' She needed to step out of her world and into normal. Needed that one piece of relief.

_'She is the Slayer...'_

* * *

Her black lexus hastily parked. She was late. It was her first day, and she was late. Fearfully, she looked up at the tall buildings. Red and white were everywhere. Victorious colours. Tattooed amongst the student body. It was frightening. Sunnydale and Cleveland High were never that proud. Never wanting to attract attention.

Her heels clicked against the cool tiles of the corridor. She smiled as she remembered her lucky boots. Never once, did they have demon 'goo' on them. Too fast for that. Quickly assessing herself in one of the many passing windows, she winked at her reflection. Skin tight, dark denim jeans clung tightly to her curves, riding low on her hips, her off-the-shoulder top hung loosely around her breasts but tightened around her waist, leaving a tantalising piece of perfectly tanned skinned on show, her hair hung in waves, cascading down to just below her breasts, while her make-up was clean and simple - all topped off with knee-high black heeled boots.

"Excuse me...I'm new here, it's my first day. Could I please get my schedule?" she asked kindly, smiling at the office lady. Hoping that she was kind. Praying that she didn't see what all the others had seen.

"Oh that's right, you're abit late dear...but, we can excuse that for your first day," she smiled, handing over the small piece of paper. "Would you like some help finding the classroom?"

"No, its fine...I'll be fine," she nodded, continuing to smile at the old lady. Walking slowly out the door, she looked left to right. Glancing at the paper, she saw the text written numbers '206 D.'

"Alright class, settle down..." Mrs Darbus interrupted, smiling at the students. She realised this was their last year. She decided to cut them a break. "Now, we have a new student arriving from Sunnydale California it appears. As you can see, she's running alittle l-"

The door slowly creaked open to reveal a 'new' student to East High. The class immediately went silent. No one had seen anything like her. She was beautiful. Her green eyes almost unnatural.

"Ah, I see you've arrived Miss Summers," Mrs Darbus smiled, nodding towards the new student. She could see the cautiousness in her eyes. Looking around the room, she could see the want and envy of the other students. It was going to be an interesting year.

"Sorry, I got ali-"

"No way! Dawn?!" a voice squealed, catching the attention of the girl. She knew she had turned heads, but, this was Dawn she was talking about. They were 'sisters.'

"Starry!!" she screamed, embracing the petite girl tightly. She hadn't seen the girl since the fall of Sunnydale. It had been a year. The distance was extraordinaire, aswell as the many battles her and her sister had overcome. Maybe it was time for alittle happiness.

"Oh my god, what are you do-"

"Miss Evans! Will you please take a seat," Mrs Darbus shouted, looking between the girls. Never had she seen Sharpay act this way – she was always collected and self-assured. Here she was witnessing a teenage girl re-uniting with a dear friend. She couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"So sis, this is the school you attend?" she questioned, eyeing the blonde doubtfully before her. It wasn't that she was shocked; she knew Sharpay acted 'weird' school but, this was alittle over the top. People mumbled ice queen whenever they walked past her, not knowing that she looked down every time.

"Sadly," she muttered, opening her locker. She cringed as she realised what was going through her friends head. After visiting Sunnydale High, she knew Dawn would be overwhelmed. East High wasn't an ordinary school. People burst out in song and dance at random moments and, it was alittle 'cliquish.'

"You've got a _bright _pink locker Starry! A fucking pink locker?! Are you on drugs?! How'd you even get the school to agree with it?" Dawn screeched, gaining attention from half the people in the hallway. She knew they must've looked quite funny. The new girl and the schools ice queen were talking and laughing. She had a feeling it wasn't a regular occurrence that Sharpay laughed at school.

"Oh, Daddy took care of it," she smiled perkily, her eyes twinkling in laughter. Her friend was over-dramatic at times – especially when it came to the mundane. She had told Dawn of her pink locker years before. She didn't think it would be such a surprise to the girl.

"_You, _Sharpay Evans, are one sick..._sick_ lady," she accused, scathingly pointing a finger at the perky blonde. Her best-friend had a pink locker with a large gold star. It drew an enormous amount of attention from the students. Of course, she knew Sharpay loved attention, but sometimes...enough was enough.

"Let's get some lunch," she giggled, slipping her arm through her friends. Gliding through the halls, she was glad the student body parted – it gave the two room to walk. She ignored the shivers and shocked expressions. It wasn't any of their business. They had never taken the time to know her before – why should they now?

"Hello Starry," a voice stated, slipping an arm around the blondes shoulders. He had seen the two walking towards the cafeteria and he wanted to join them. It also helped that Sharpay seemed to know the 'hot' new girl. He couldn't get the green eyes out of his mind.

"Jason," Sharpay nodded, stepping out of the boys embrace. She burst through the cafeteria doors knowing all eyes were on her and her friends. It wasn't new – she always made an entrance.

"Do you always have to do that?" Jason whined, drifting slowly towards her with the new girl a few steps behind. She didn't appear to be as shy as Gabriella was, which was a good thing in his case. He liked challenges, she looked like the greatest one of all.

"Um, where do we sit?" Dawn asked, eyeing the new addition curiously. He appeared to be the 'all american' boy type. He was muscular – either an athlete or a geek on steroids (it had happened – she did go to Sunnydale after all). His sense were on high as he looked around the cafeteria. She was starting to like high school more and more.

"Up the to-"

"Ah, ah, aaahhh Starry...you promised today you'd sit at my table," Jason grinned, winking towards the flushed blonde girl. Quickly grabbing her hand, he pulled her along with her friend not too far behind. He knew they were making a scene – but he figured Sharpay didn't care, she was Sharpay after all.

"Hey Jase!"

"Hey man!"

"What's up?" Chad asked finally, trying to catch a glimpse to what was behind the boy's back. He had heard the rumours that Sharpay actually had a friend other than Jason and Ryan. But, he found it hard to believe. Sharpay never seemed nice – she never gave off that vibe to him. Maybe she just needed a second change. Maybe...

"Hello salty-goodness," Dawn stated, standing out from behind the boy's back. Her eyes travelled over the table – she thought she had died and gone to heaven. All the boys seemed too cute to be true. Each had a defining characteristic that she immediately liked – whether it be fuzzy hair, brilliant smile or amazing blue eyes.

"Dawn," Sharpay scolded gently, whacking her friend on the back of the head. She knew what Dawn was like – sometimes she let her emotions and hormones control her. It was a habit she picked up from her 'Aunt' Faith. Dawn was passionate and reckless to the point of self-destruction. She never thought twice about her actions.

"Hey I'm just sayin' you should've told me more about this schools..._attributes,_" she grinned wolfishly, winking towards the girl. She knew Sharpay was embarrassed; she hardly ever scolded her. But, she couldn't get over all the good-looking boys at the school. Maybe she would like it here.

"And you should keep your dick in your p-"

"I don't have a dick Sharpay. Unless you wanna c-"

"No I don't want to check it out Dawn, you know I'm not like t-"

"Something wrong with girls Starry? Coz if that's the case girl, you may want to look in the mirr-"

"Guys...guys...guys!! Please, take a seat – people are staring," Troy mumbled, blushing slightly at the comments made. They were so open with each other. He could see it in their teasing words. He saw the way Sharpay's eyes lit up as she caught a gaze with her friend. He couldn't even remember the girls' name.

"Sorry, we're in our own world at times...or so we've been told. I mean, we wouldn't know because we're the ones talking, but Ryan always says we don't stop," she babbled, gazing down at the dirty table. She decided to skip lunch since she saw half of the meat still moving. She soon noticed that alot of people bought their lunches from home – she'd have to try that.

"Guys this is Dawn, Dawn this is Troy, Jason, Chad and Zeke," Sharpay introduced dully, wondering where the girlfriends were. The six of them seemed to be inseparable. Nothing could come between the popular group of 'wildcats.' Not even Sharpay Evans.

"Nice to meet you I suppose," she grinned, waving slightly. She had heard of these people. They were the ones that started the whole 'breaking free' thing and then didn't see if through. She'd have to change that.

"You suppose?" Jason question, smiling at the girl. He liked her. She was alot like Sharpay – she was honest. Whether anyone wanted to hear it or not, Sharpay was honest – this Dawn was like that. She was obviously going to mix things up abit at East High.

"Well, I don't know if I'll like you'll yet – I'm only here for my girl," she shrugged, wrapping an arm around Sharpay's shoulders. They were close – they were sisters. She could feel Sharpay needed someone right now, so there she was. In all her full glory, Dawn Summers had arrived at East High.

"So you're brutally honest," Troy droned, leaning back slightly. He eyed the girl before him. She was pretty – a complete contrast to Sharpay. She had brunette locks and unnatural green eyes. He could tell she was carefree, just by the way she talked. She didn't take things seriously. He wasn't sure how to welcome her. Sharpay wasn't really apart of their group – she probably never would be. But, this girl – she brought something out in Sharpay. He couldn't help notice the glow around the blonde as she walked through the halls – it was just enhanced by the presence of the brunette.

"She learns from the best," Sharpay snapped, glaring at the boy. She could see his calculating gaze as he eyed her friend. She didn't know what went on in his head but, she wanted to know. Of course his eyes gave away his emotions, but, she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Well as fun as this party is...you know, with all the sexual tension between you two – looks like the natives are getting restless Starry," Dawn remarked, eyeing the three girls coming their way. She could see the anger in the brunettes gaze – she looked between Troy and Sharpay. She knew there was something between the two. Anyone could see it – unless you were blind.

"Bye Jason," Sharpay nodded, following as her friend left. She turned red as she remembered what Dawn had said. There wasn't any sexual tension – atleast she hoped not. She and Troy were in the past. He had made sure of that.

* * *

"_There was a time when I would've done it for you Sharpay," he murmured, leaning against the doorway. It was the final night of summer break and his family was invited to the Evans' for dinner. They were college friends. He and Sharpay weren't anything anymore._

"_Build a bridge Bolton," she retorted, stalking past the boy. She emerged out on her balcony – her sanctuary. She could think here. She could heal here. Ryan had left the morning before and she could already feel his missing presence. It wasn't the same without him. Maybe she should've moved._

"_Don't...don't do that," he stated, walking up behind her. He knew he was in her space – he was invading her air. He also knew that she liked to know that people were there. She always had to be assured of that fact. _

"_Do what?" she questioned, turning to face him. She raised her eye-brow in challenge and avoided his eyes. She knew what he was talking about. She did it when they were younger aswell. He used to be the only one that could break through it – he didn't have that power anymore. _

"_Put that wall up Sharpay, you don't need to do that with me," he said, gripping her arm gently. He knew he didn't deserve to be like this with her. He had left her behind at the beginning of High School. He had turned away when she probably needed him the most._

"_Don't touch me," she warned, ripping her arm out of his grasp. Her eyes flash quickly within the moonlight. He didn't deserve her sympathy. He didn't deserve her company. He was just another boy in the endless sea. He was just another soul ready for the taking._

"_Sharpay...I...you kn-"_

"_Don't even start Troy...you said all you needed to say at the country club," she interrupted, turning the look at the boy. She understood that he needed to clear the air. She finally discovered that that was why she couldn't leave with Ryan. Jason was right. She couldn't leave this how they were between them. They had been friends for a lifetime; she couldn't leave it in pieces. _

"_Shar...it's not that simp-"_

"_No Bolton! You started this 'breaking free' trend yet you can't seem to look outside yourself and your clique! East High won't change, you can't lead like that Bolton – not with Gab-"_

"_There's nothing wrong with Gabby! She's sweet, she's k-"_

"_She's obedient! She will follow you around like a love-sick puppy you're entire life! Yes I know you Troy, you'll be seeing your entire life together...Gabriella would just be a token! Sh-"_

"_She's everything I need at the moment Sharpay! If you can't see that, maybe we can't be friends," he sighed, running a tired hand through his hair. She always did this to him. His heart bet faster and his breathing turned ragged. She could easily turn him from enraged to insanely happy. He just couldn't understand why she couldn't get along with Gabriella. They had been together for three months now – the school had settled down. He far from loved her, but, Gabriella did have a place in his heart. He just wasn't sure how big._

"_Maybe we can't," she whispered, letting a out a stale breath. She didn't know what to do. She knew they couldn't be friends – too much had happened within their past to allow that. She also couldn't get along with Gabriella – something was off about that girl. Maybe...maybe they couldn't be anything other than acquaintances. _

"_What?" he breathed, inching closer to the small girl. He couldn't believe what he had said – it didn't make sense to him. Sharpay was just always there – she was always in his life. He didn't even know if he could live without her. He admitted that in some aspects, she was right about Gabriella. But, he couldn't seem to give the girl up._

"_Troy, we live in different worlds now...it's just...it's not the same anymore," she replied sadly, stroking the boys cheek gently. She could see his gentle eyes, his caring gaze. She would miss it. She would miss his touch, his love. She did love him – fully, totally. He would always have a place in her heart – but, at the moment, they couldn't act on it. Time had changed too much._

"_You're...you're wrong...you're wr-"_

"_We haven't talked for so long Troy, I highly doubt you know me anymore," she smiled lightly, withdrawing her hand. She knew it would hurt both of them. They were leaving a large part of their past behind. In time it would heal – hopefully. But, she needed this break. They needed this break._

"_I know more than you think Shar...I do have eyes," he retorted, quickly wrapping his arms around her. He knew this was their last 'moment' together. He knew she wouldn't change her mind. She wasn't like that – she saw a good idea and went head first for it. He didn't like this one. She was leaving him._

"_You'll still see me, I'll still see you," she stated, squeezing him tightly. It was just like old times. When it was just the two of them against the world. Ryan had left – he decided to leave her for her mother. It would be an interesting year without him._

"_I love you," he whispered, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. She really was beautiful. He couldn't help but to admire her. She was fun and free. She didn't have a care in the world. _

"_I love you," she returned, leaning her forehead against his. She could feel the wounds healing. Just the touch of his hand could do that. She would miss him. She would always miss him. But, they had both said their piece. _

"_Plea-" he was cut off as her lips came down. He knew she needed this. She needed to feel him one last time. He surged forward, burying her hands in his hair, arching into him and kissing him more insistently. The reaction was immediate: his eager hands spanned her back, yanking her flush up against him as he plundered her mouth even more urgently._

_The way he tasted, heady and rich, was intoxicating. And his __scent__ – she hadn't been lying when she'd said she liked it. Everything about this man was perfect. And she wanted it all, wanted to touch every inch of him, imprint herself on his skin, and make it so no one could have him but her..._

* * *

So there's alittle Troypayness for you guys lol, hope it makes sense?? Oh, and obviously it's going to be kind of a crossover with Buffy the Vampire Slayer - I'm not sure if I'm gonna bring in any other characters, probably not. If you don't like it, I can take the chapter out and then put another one in...just say it in the reviews lol thanks! Enjoy!

* * *


End file.
